William Adams
Summary William Adams, or Anjin, is an Irish-born English sailor. While still a boy, he lost both parents in the Irish war with England, but also met his Guardian Spirit Saoirse; the two have been inseperable ever since. Overcoming these early tragedies, William grew to be a strong and capable yound man and threw in his lot with an English navy privateer- a pirate ship in all but name. Saoirse's special ability to locate powerful Amrita spirit-stones allowed him to flourish as a pirate for a time, but when he stumbled upon a secret military project to weaponize Amrita, he was imprisoned in the Tower of London. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-B | At least High 6-C to 6-B, likely High 6-A to 5-B Name: William Adams, "Anjin", The Foreigner Origin: '''Nioh '''Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Human, Privateer, Samurai, Onmyoji, Ninja, Yokai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Projection, Can see/interact with spirits and incorporeal beings, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Ki Manipulation, Onmyo Magic and Ninjutsu, Light Manipulation, Limited Teleportation (back to the last shrine he prayed at), Amrita Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, water, ice, wind, earth, and lightning varieties), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can increase his own attibutes, decrease those of his enemies, and inflict various debilitations, Can greatly slow enemies or speed himself up, Sixth Sense, Minor Divination, Minor Shapeshifting, Afterimage Creation, Summoning of Guardian Spirits, Self-Resurrection via Quick-Change Ninjutsu and via Immortality, Immortality (Type 8; his faith in Saoirse makes him incapable of remaining in the land of the dead for very long), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison, Paralysis, and Elemental Attacks Attack Potency: Large Town level '''(Capable of taking on the likes of Umi-Bozu, who can create full-scale thunderstorms and hurricanes, and channel their power into its attacks) | '''City level (Defeated the White Tiger, an amalgation of malicious yokai capable of annihilating the city of Kyoto given physical form) | At least Large Island level+ to Country level, likely Multi-Continent level to Planet level (Surpassed Edward Kelley and his Yamato-no-Orochi transformation; Kelley being stronger than even the strongest Onmyo Mages, who are capable of instigating and halting virtually any natural disaster, and being capable of seemingly merging the Earth and the Yokai Realm into a single world) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Can evade Nue's cloud-to-ground lightning) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Can consistently react to and evade complex/multi-hit natural lightning-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to outmuscle giant yokai such as the Onryoki, which can fairly easily swing around immense metal weights attached to chains) | Class 10 | Class K (Overpowered the Yamata-no-Orochi, whose sheer size alone renders it able to lift this much) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | City Class | At least Large Island Class+ to Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class to Planet Class Durability: Large Town level | City level | At least Large Island level+ to Country level, likely Multi-Continent level to Planet level Stamina: 'High. Capable of taking severe, life-threatening damage and fighting for extended periods of time without slowing down. 'Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons; dozens to hundreds, possibly thousands of meters with ranged weapons, ninjitsu, and onmyo magic Standard Equipment: Various weapons including katanas, dual wakizashis, axes, hammers, spears, kusari-gama, odachis, tonfa, bows, guns, and hand cannons, as well as various piece of armor, each with a wide array of possible bonus abilities. Also possesses numerous life-regenerating elixirs, spirit stones which can be shattered for extra amrita, and other assorted items that can produce a vast array of effects. Intelligence: Above Average; William typically demonstrates that he is observant and learned, relatively quick to pick up on new things. Notably, he is a prodigy at combat, learning how to fight on par with supernaturally masterful swordsmen over the course of a mere year studying from books. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat headstrong and stubborn. A few of his unique powers require that he sacrifice some of his capabilities in another attribute. Many techniques have severely limited maximum uses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: "Anjin", or William Adams possesses a wide array of combat skills, ninjutsu techniques, and Onmyo magic talismans, many of which can be used in conjunction with one another for devastating combos. *All Skills *All Ninjutsu *All Onmyo Magic Additionally, William possesses a large array of Guardian Spirits willing to aid him in battle at his disposal, though he can only attune one at a time (two at a time, by the end of the game.) Each one provides additional boons both in and out of combat, and may be summoned after Anjin has collected sufficient amrita in order to imbue his currently equipped weapon with immense additional power- this is known as Living Weapon. While Living Weapon is active, any damage Anjin receives is nullified, instead being redirected towards his Guardian Spirit and reduced the amount of time remaining in Living Weapon. Also, if Anjin absorbs amrita while Living Weapon is active, whether from a fallen foe, an amrita shard, or otherwise, his time remaining in the Living Weapon state is further extended. All summonable Guardian Spirits Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nioh Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Chi Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Samurai Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sailors Category:Playstation Characters Category:Adults